Alone and afraid
by Lacrimis
Summary: Alors qu'Adam à perdu tout espoir de pouvoir vivre a nouveau, et commence a être absorbé par la noirceur de la cage, un ange lui viens en aide. Michael/Adam, MxM Dix chapitres prévus.
1. Chapter 1

**Un petit OS sur un couple trop peu exploité à mon goût :) Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de me laissez votre avis !**

* * *

Dire qu'Adam a peur serait un euphémisme, en fait il a atteint le point où il n'arrive même plus a bougé. Il n'arrive pas plus a tremblé d'ailleurs. Il est raide, immobile, et tous se qu'il peut faire c'est tenter de respirer à travers la fumée qui sature l'air.

La cage est en perpétuel mouvement, et vivante d'une façon beaucoup trop malsaine pour un réceptacle. Elle donne la sensation d'être allongé sur une plaque tournante ; mais une qui aurait décidé de s'agité en tout sens, de sorte que si Adam était plus qu'une âme détachée de son corps il aurait vomi tout ce qu'il a dans le ventre. Et puis il y a cette chose étrange, liquide, mouvante, juste sous la surface du sol. Adam pense que c'est de la lave. Où une sorte d'accumulation du sang des milliards de torturés coincés en enfer. Adam est aveugle, de sorte qu'il n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il y a au-dessus et autour de lui, mais de toute façon il ne veut pas le savoir. Il sent l'odeur de corps brûlé et de la fumée qui s'infiltre dans ses poumons de spectre, faute de pouvoir s'envoler. De ce qu'il en sait, ça pourrait très bien être son propre corps qui brûle au dessus de lui.

Adam est nu, mais ce n'est pas très important. Il se sentirait peut être plus vulnérable s'il n'avait pas la certitude d'être seul ici.

Dieu, putain, qu'est ce qu'il a peur.

Ah, c'est drôle ; il peut blasphémer autant qu'il veut, il est déjà en enfer. Et il n'est même pas un tueur en série, non, juste un gosse qui a eu la malchance d'être le fils d'un Winchester. Il ne sera jamais un héros comme Sam et Dean, il n'y aura jamais de prophète pour conter les histoires sans intérêts d'Adam Milligan, tué par une goule. Un goule, c'est tellement ridicule. Sa mère en aurait rit s'il lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt. Il n'avait pas su la protéger d'une créature assez pitoyable pour manger des cadavres. Dean avait eu raison de le laisser ici.

Adam sait que Sam est partit, parce qu'avant il entendait les réguliers râle de souffrance de son frère à côté de lui, mais quelque chose était apparut et l'avait emmené. Adam essaye encore de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas espéré une seconde qu'on vienne le sauvé lui aussi.

Au début, il s'est vaguement demandé où étaient passés Lucifer et Michael. Mais ces deux là devait apparemment avoir gardé leurs capacités de mouvement.

Il a froid. Il y a le feu au-dessus de lui et la lave en dessous, et il est glacé. Il a l'impression de sentir le sol se craqueler sous lui, comme si le liquide bizarre tentait de l'absorber. Et comme il était déjà dans les tréfonds de l'enfer, il ne voulait pas savoir où il pourrait bien disparaître. Il aimerait juste bouger, mais son corps ne répond plus. Que se soit le froid ou la tétanie, il ne pouvait pas. Il allait se faire bouffer par cette chose sans même pouvoir hurler au secours. Non.  
Plus près. Plus près, plus près Plus près. La chose l'appelle.

Non. Sam, Dean, sortez moi de là.

Michael, je t'en supplie.

Adam voit une lumière blanche ; il est aveugle mais ses yeux semblent être déterminés à absorber la moindre lueur. La fumée disparaît et Adam inspire brusquement l'air pur, une éternité qu'il n'avait pas fait autre chose que tousser et suffoquer sans discontinuer. Juste un peu plus d'oxygène, quelques secondes de plus, et il pourra hurlé. La chose semble a présent hésiter à l'entraîner avec elle, il s'enfonce moins vite.

Soudain, un contact sur son bras. Bien là, bien réel, où alors Adam avait commencé à halluciner. C'est brûlant contre son corps frigorifié, et bientôt, sa s'enroule autour de ses jambes, et de tous son corps. Il n'y a plus le sol dur et craquelé mais le contact, doux et brûlant, et le vide sous lui.

Adam comprend qu'on le porte. Il ressent soudain le besoin d'avoir des vêtements. Il ne peut toujours pas bouger, mais apparemment Michael, lui, le peut parce qu'ils se déplacent à présent. Adam essaye d'imaginer à quoi ressemble le corps de Michael maintenant que ce dernier n'est plus à l'intérieure de lui, et il en conclut qu'il est dans son intérêt de ne pas pouvoir discerner quoi que ce soit à part une lumière trouble. Michael le dépose sur une surface meuble, Adam a la sensation de s'enfoncer dans quelque chose d'incroyablement mou. Très chaud aussi, il ne fait pas vraiment la différence avec le corps de l'archange. Il devine avec un mélange d'horreur et de confusion qu'il est peut être allongé sur une aile. Ce qui serait déjà bizarre si il n'était pas complètement nu. Mais il se sent infiniment plus en sécurité allongé sur un ange (où sur une partie de lui, si vous préférez) que sur la plaque tournante de la cage. Il voudrait juste que Michael lui parle, parce que ce manque de communication va le rendre fou. Il essaye de dire quelque chose, mais tout ce qui sort de sa bouche c'est une sorte de gémissement d'animal blessé, et ça fait mal, ça fait vraiment mal.

-J'entends tes pensées, pas la peine de parler. Lui dit une voix grave, et certainement pas humaine.

Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Pense-t-il.

-Tu m'as appelé.

Pourquoi je ne vois rien ?

-Il n'y a rien à voir pour toi ici, tes yeux humains ne peuvent pas interpréter la cage.

Adam sent le bout de ses doigts bouger d'eux mêmes, il en déduit qu'il peut à nouveau trembler.

-Essaye de ne pas bouger. Dit Michael d'une voix sans émotion.

Il sent deux doigts appuyer sur ses deux clavicules, comme si on en testait la solidité. Son souffle sort en lambeaux.

-Calme toi, je vérifie que tu n'as rien de cassé.

Adam essaye de faire comme il dit, il tente de penser à autre chose qu'aux doigts de l'archange qui palpe ses bras et ses pieds, passe sous ses genoux en remontant ses jambes, glisse sur ses côtes et sur ses hanches. Sa respiration reste le seul indicateur de son trouble, tandis qu'il se force à trouver les touches médical et platoniques. Michael le retourne comme s'il ne pesait rien et il se retrouve le visage dans les plumes à respirer une odeur de camomille et de valériane qui lui donne envie de dormir. Les mains de l'ange sur sa colonne vertébrale le lui interdise cependant. Michael ne semble avoir remarqué ni le souffle agité, ni le désordre mental du blond. Où alors il l'ignore pour ne pas lui foutre la honte ? Oh, se serait bien sa veine, si même un archange a pitié de lui. Pi-to-ya-ble Adam, vraiment. Le jeune Winchester sent des fourmillements dans ses muscles, il pense qu'il peut bouger à nouveau à présent.

-Essaye. Lui propose Michael.

Adam arrive facilement à déplacés ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, il prend appuis pour tenter de se redresser, il peut se mouvoir normalement mais il a l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. L'aîné des anges pose sa main à plat sur son torse et l'aide à s'asseoir.

-Tu peux parler ?

Le jeune homme fait un essaie, il produit un son rauque qui se transforme rapidement en toux avant d'arriver à former des ébauches de mots.

-Pourq...uoi t..t..tu..

-Je n'ai pas vraiment grand chose à faire à part ça. Le coupe le plus vieux.

Adam fronce les sourcils. Il se sent comme un bébé, nu, vulnérable, à qui il faut apprendre à parler et à bouger. Il déteste cette sensation.

-Tu aurais du m'appeler avant alors. Dit le fils de dieu d'une voix agacée.

Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aurais aidé, répond-il involontairement dans sa tête.

-C'est de ma faute si tu es ici, et de celle de mon père aussi.

Michael semble amer et Adam pense qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir espéré qu'on vienne le chercher. Il lève un bras vers l'endroit où il situ l'archange, prend contact avec son torse habillé d'un vêtement en coton (Comme quoi c'était vraiment pour l'humilié qu'on l'avait dessapé à l'arrivée.) et remonte jusqu'à son épaule, avant de la presser doucement.

-Ça v..va all..aller. Bégaie t-il tout en sachant que ça n'a aucun sens. Ils sont juste coincés ici pour l'éternité.

La main de Michael glisse dans ses cheveux en réponse, le blond s'appuie consciemment contre le contact. Il refuse de s'endormir comme ça, mais l'ange caresse, frotte, gratte, masse, et il se sent tomber dans l'inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

Eeeet oui, je n'ai pas put résister ! J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire une suite a cet OS...

* * *

Adam se réveille couché sur le ventre, agrippé à quelque chose de lisse et chaud. Tout son corps est incroyablement lourd et sa peau le pique comme s'il était parcouru de décharges électriques. Il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour enfin se rappeler où il est et il se redresse immédiatement en ignorant les élancements et les maux de tête. À part pour son aile qu'il a laissé là, il ne sent plus la présence de Michael. Il se demande si l'archange peut juste détacher certaines parties de lui pour ne plus en être encombré. Il glisse ses doigts dans les plumes juste en dessous de lui et remarque alors qu'il y a plusieurs couches de plumes superposées. Il enfonce son bras jusqu'au coude dans l'aile avant d'atteindre l'articulation, brûlante contre sa main froide. Il la sent vibrante, mouvante et tellement vivante. Tout son corps frissonne violemment sous l'impulsion. Une main se pose alors sur son épaule, la serrant sans délicatesse.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Michael a une voix encore plus grave que d'habitude, si c'est possible, et Adam prend soudain conscience qu'il est peut être en train de molester un ange alors qu'il est lui même nu, ce qui est probablement un blasphème à bien des niveaux. Il retire sa main et s'écarte de l'aile, retombant sur le sol froid, froid, _froid_ et craquelé de la cage. Il attrape à l'aveugle la cheville de l'ange pour essayer de se remettre debout, mais il ressent la même sensation de paralysie que la dernière fois que la cage avait essayé de l'absorber. Michael l'attrape sous les bras et le repose sur son aile comme un gamin tombé de la balançoire.  
-La cage se fragilise de plus en plus. Soupire l'aîné des fils de dieux, comme pour lui-même.  
-Pourquoi ? Demande Adam, sa voix toujours rauque, en posant les yeux sur la lueur qu'il espérait être le visage, ou l'équivalent, de l'archange.  
-La Mort l'a fissuré pour pouvoir récupérer l'âme de Sam. Comme elle ne pouvait pas la fissurer par au-dessus pour ne pas qu'on sorte, elle l'a fissuré par en-dessous. Mais maintenant la cage est fragilisé et elle menace d'exploser sous nos pieds.  
Adam est sans voix parce que premièrement c'était le plus long discours qu'il ait jamais entendu de la part de Michael, mais en plus il se rend compte qu'il aurait vraiment pu disparaître dans une fissure la veille. Il demande silencieusement ce qu'il y a en dessous d'eux.  
-En dessous de la fosse la plus profonde de l'enfer ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.  
-C'est rassurant. Répond Adam en se laissant tomber dans les plumes à nouveau. Quand tu dis la Mort, tu veux dire...  
-La Mort. La faucheuse comme vous l'appelez.  
-Et pourquoi la Mort aurait-elle voulu l'âme de Sam ?  
-Dean a surement fait un marché avec elle pour la récupérer.  
L'archange ne fit pas allusion à ce que le blond avait fait un peu plus tôt, et celui-ci lui en fût reconnaissant.  
-Je vais chercher une faille assez grande pour me permettre de distinguer ce qui nous attend. Le prévint-il, et après qu'Adam ait hoché la tête, il disparut.  
Adam pense à Sam, sauvé par son grand frère. Il ne leur en veut pas de ne pas l'avoir sauvé lui, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il est pour eux, un inconnu ? Mais Dean et Sam passent leurs vies à sauver des inconnus, lui souffle une petite voix dans sa tête, c'est peut-être juste que tu n'en vaux pas la peine...  
Adam est plutôt d'accord avec elle.  
Il est grandement perturbant de ne pas savoir à quoi ressemble votre environnement, et encore plus de ne plus se rappeler à quoi on ressemble nous-mêmes. Adam lève les bras en l'air et va aussi loin qu'il le peut de chaque côté sans quitter l'aile, et il ne touche rien. Son corps est totalement dénué de cicatrices ce qui lui paraît miraculeux après autant de temps passé ici. Combien de temps au juste ? Un an ? Un mois ? Une heure ? Un millénaire ? Est ce que ça importe vraiment ? Après tout, la meilleur issue pour Adam, c'est de pouvoir rester blotti contre la grâce de Michael pour toujours et si possible, de ne pas tomber dieu sait où. En parlant de dieu, quel bel enfoiré celui-là, avec son destin boiteux et ses commandements inutiles. On ne se demande pas pourquoi Michael et Lucifer sont aussi tordus avec un père pareil.  
La mère d'Adam lui manque tellement. Il se souvient de son odeur d'antiseptique quand elle rentrait de l'hôpital, de la façon dont ses yeux avaient brillé quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait devenir médecin, de son sourire quand il la prenait dans ses bras. Il se souvenait aussi de ses hurlements quand les goules lui avaient mangé les jambes. Les jambes d'abord, ensuite les bras, puis le ventre et enfin le cœur et le cerveau. Il se souvient de son sang qui giclait et de son regard vide juste avant qu'on lui arrache les yeux. Des larmes coulent des siens sans qu'il ne les retienne.  
-Elle est heureuse là où elle est. Dit une voix non loin de son oreille gauche.  
-Je peux parler maintenant, alors si tu pouvais arrêter de lire mes pensées...  
-Je ne les ''lis'' pas, tu es allongé dans ma grâce, je ne peux pas ne pas les écouter. C'est comme si tu me les criais dans l'oreille.  
Adam est un peu en colère et très mal-à-l'aise que ses pensées soient étalées ainsi au grand jour. C'est ce que les anges font, ouvrir votre cerveau et vous lire comme un bouquin pour passer le temps, vous observer comme on observe des animaux dans un zoo, vous enfiler comme on enfile un T-shirt pour sortir.  
-Je crois que je préfère la fausse. Dit Adam la voix saturée d'agacement.  
-Tu vas disparaître si tu y retournes. Le prévient Michael.  
-Eh bien comme ça, ça sera fait.  
-Disparaître très lentement, dans le feu et la glace et les lames, ou en te fondant dans une des failles de la cage. Je peux te garantir que dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ça va être douloureux.  
-À qui la faute si j'en suis là, hein ? Répond Adam en faisant un signe dédaigneux de la main.  
Il s'en fiche bien de disparaître, il ne rêve que de ça même. Il est fatigué d'être vulnérable, d'être manipulé, d'être inutile. De regarder les autres souffrir et d'être sauvé sans pouvoir ni aider ni être aidé. Adam Milligan, l'éternel papier-peint, que même sa famille oublie. Il se lève avant de s'avancer sur le sol de la cage... Et il se serait surement rétamé si Michael ne l'avait pas tranquillement rattrapé. Bon sang, ne peut-il pas mourir dignement une fois dans sa vie ? Y'aura t-il toujours une goule ou un archange psychopathe pour le rappeller à sa nature d'adolescent émotionnellement trop fragile pour tout ça ? Il éclate en sanglots contre l'épaule de l'ange qui le tient toujours contre lui. Il a mal. Il ne mérite pas ça. Personne ne mérite ça. Pourquoi lui ? Il avait eu son bac, il avait été à l'école de médecine, sa vie était toute tracé devant lui. Pourquoi son père ne l'avait pas suffisament aimé pour lui apprendre à se défendre ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas suffisament aimé sa mère ? Ils n'avaient même pas eu une foutu ligne de sel devant leur porte. Ils n'avaient pas eu une seule chance, depuis le début. Et Dean qui le croyait chanceux. Ah. Il se demandait même pourquoi Michael l'avait sauvé. Pourquoi il était le foutu véhicule de l'ange le plus puissant de la création en premier lieu. Il sent les mains de l'archange serrés sa taille et ses épaules et il se rend compte qu'il dit tout ça a voix haute. Il s'accroche au cou de Michael, et essaye de reprendre sa respiration entre les sanglots en observant la lumière qui se déplace au niveau du cou de la créature céleste. Sa forme est humaine mais... Différente. Brûlante, lisse, lumineuse. Sans oublier les ailes bien sûr. Adam aime le regarder, même s'il ne peut pas vraiment le voir. Même en fermant les paupières, c'est toujours les même rayons d'énergie pure qui se baladent dans le corps de Michael comme le sang dans un être humain. Le blond voit vaguemement ses mains qui se détachent contre la vraie forme de l'archange et il se demande comment il peut le toucher sans brûler vif. Il s'en fiche. Il tient un ange dans ses bras. C'est ce qu'il est, un humain faible et pathétique qui tient l'archange Michael dans ses bras. Comment en est-il arrivé là déjà ?  
Ah oui, un Winchester, tout ça...

* * *

Une review comme seul salaire :).


End file.
